


First Date

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee dates, trade fic, what a cute ship im !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: First dates can be a bit much when you're as easily embarrassed as Aki, but maybe Asuka thinks that's part of her charm. || trade fic for @windwitchs on twitter!!





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windwitchs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=windwitchs).



> this is a ship that i have always wanted to write but never knew how to,, so this req was literally perfect !! i hope you enjoy sol !!!

People hurried past the coffee shop window, desperate to find shelter from the rain and the chill in the air. Their unimpressed expressions almost amused the young redhead, who was glancing out of the corner of her eye at the grey dismal skies; the street soon became empty, all in the amount of time that she sat, waiting as patiently as a nervous woman could. This was where they were meeting for their first date. The mere thought of those two words sent Aki’s heart fluttering, cheeks a soft pink under makeup – she didn’t like wearing it usually, but in the name of making good impressions, she would do anything. Despite having met the blonde before, at a crowded duel event, where Judai and Yusei were competing in tag teams, she almost felt as though she was meeting the woman for the first time. Maybe that was just the embarrassment surrounding relationships. They weren’t the easiest things for a quiet woman.

Her gaze was entirely focused on one puddle, watching the ripples cascade, until a familiar voice broke her from her daze.  
“You been here long, Aki?”  
With a few blinks, the redhead lifted her head to meet Asuka’s amused gaze, cheeks red. A stutter escaped her lips, and she took a moment to take the woman before her’s appearance in.The fabric of her dress flowed beautifully, and something about it made Aki’s heart pound rapidly her chest. Blue was Asuka’s colour; that much was obvious.  
It felt hours, to the redhead, before she finally found her voice. “No, not— not really. Five minutes-ish?” There was an unsure tone in her voice, as though the young psychic wasn’t really aware of the time at all. A quick check of her phone, and she nodded. “Yeah, not long.”  
The blonde laughed softly, sitting down on the free chair. “Didn’t get a drink while you waited?” She spoke softly, a genuine surprise taking over her for just a second.  
A simple shake of the head in response. “I was waiting for you to get here, I didn’t want to get you something and have it go cold or anything.” The redhead fumbled around in her small bag for her purse, checking for change, before she elected to just use the contactless on her phone. Much easier. “What you having?”  
Hazel eyes squinted as Asuka read the menu by the counter. She wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, and only understood any of the terms because of her friend Manjoume – coffee addiction was strong in Duel Academy. “Uhh…” God, she hated feeling like she was wasting someone’s time, but Aki’s gaze held nothing but adoration, added with a sweet smile. “I’ll go for just a latte. Small.”  
A songlike giggle, as she rose from her seat. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

A few moments passed before Aki returned, tray in her hands. An expression of deep concentration, for fear of tripping and spilling drink everywhere, must have seemed rather amusing to anybody else looking at her. Once the black tray made contact with the table, the look faded quickly, replaced by slight embarrassment, for her ‘concentrating’ face included sticking a tongue out slightly.  
A nod and a light laugh greeted her. “Thank you, what did you get?” She peered at the glass beside her coffee, adorned with cream and a light sprinkle of chocolate. It looked nice, whatever it was, and suddenly the basic option was less interesting than ever.  
“Oh, this? Just an caramel frappuccino. I’m a sucker for iced coffee.” She shrugged, taking a sip with the paper straw. “Wanna try some?” With a slight nudge of the glass, just enough to move it without the threat of cream trickling down the side.  
“Is it… nice?” She did as the action suggested though, and took a light sip from the now red-stained straw. “Hm… Quite good actually.”  
“You wouldn’t dare doubt my taste for even a second, would you?”  
A pause. “No… I mean, you said yes to me after all.”  
And once again, Aki’s cheeks burned a bright red, this time clearly visible despite any attempts to hide it. An attempt of a response spilled from her red lips. “You… You cheeky—!”  
“What? You trying to deny it?” Asuka leaned forward against the table, wary of her own cup of steaming hot coffee. “Though… My taste must be exceptional, considering what you look like.”

In a desperate attempt to reassert herself, as though being so flustered was a statement of weakness, Aki leant forward in return, brown eyes meeting her gaze with a sense of determination. “You want to play that game do you, Miss Tenjoin?”  
She was taken aback for a second. “What game? I’m just telling you the truth, sweetheart.” She smirked a little as the embarrassed stutter returned; Aki was too easy,  
“St— You—I—” She huffed, leaning in a little closer, until their faces were inches apart. Was this a hint? Knowing the psychic, probably.  
A quick peck on the lips before Aki could even react properly. Her eyes glazed over, her mouth slightly open in shock.  
“W… Wait, do that again.” This time, her reaction didn’t come too late, and she softly kissed back, long eyelashes fluttering shut as a hand slithered across the table to intertwine in the blonde’s.


End file.
